Humanity
One of the many races of Crelen, humans are the most adaptive and widespread species among the sentient peoples. There are four main groups of humans, Estlandi humans based in the Empire and Rakgär, Maithoran humans based in Maithor, Huizhou of the Middle Kingdoms and Knimboans, an ancient and extinct race of extremely intelligent and short humans. Estlandi (Eastlander) The Estlandi people have an average height of 6', have fair skin, brown and blue eyes, and brown to blonde hair. Red hair is only common in Rakgär. The Estlandi population is estimated to be 13.5 million as of 340 K.E. Estlandi Estlandi humans are comprised of the following ethnic groups; Kingslander, Aressan, Pleuterran, Hien, Eastrean, Flüstnorge, and Uitgestan. They are considered to have a low magical affinity and can live up to 100 years old. On average, 1 in every ten thousand Estlandi have a magical affinity high enough to cast spells. Kingslander Kingslanders have a blend of dark brown to dirty blonde hair, and have tan skin. They usually have blue eyes, and an average height of 5'11". Their diet mainly consists of beef, lamb, chicken and fish, as well as eggs, butter, potatoes, bread, tomatoes, cabbage and bread. Their drink of choice is beer. Kingslanders generally have a higher standard of living due to the wealth of the Empire being concentrated in their Duchy, and many are taught financial maths and are stereotyped as talking things up and being snake oil merchants. Kingslanders are highly literate, and poetry, music and the arts are very popular. Books are available to the common man in public libraries. Their population is estimated to be 1.5 million. Aressan Aressans tend to have dark brown hair and eyes, and fair skin. Their diet generally consists of pasta, cheese, bread, butter, eggs, tomato, corn and pork. Their height is on average 5'9". Their drink of choice is wine. The Aressans are known for the ancient empire of their ancestors, the Aressan Imperium, are they are surrounded by ancient ruins that remind them of their once glorious history. Their Duchy is rife with thieves guilds, and Aressans are stereotyped as liars, thieves and thugs. Their population is estimated to be 1.2 million. Pleuterran Pleuterrans tend to have brown hair and eyes, with fair skin, along with an average height of 5'10". Their cuisine is known for many fine breads and pastries, and their diet generally consists of turnips, fruit, rabbit, venison, frogs, duck, garlic, egg, tomato, cheese, and lettuce. Their drink of choice is wine. Pleuterrans are famous for their keen worship of Tyr, and abundance of knightly orders and nursing organisations. All male children are taught how to wield a sword and spear, and all female children are taught how to deliver basic first aid and how to make healing salves. Jousting and knightly tournaments are common forms of entertainment. Their population is estimated to be 2.4 million. Hienmen Hienmen tend to have blonde hair and blue eyes, with light skin, along with an average height of 6'. Their diet consists of venison, fruit, sausages, potatoes, pickles, bread, butter, eggs, beef and pork. Hienmen cuisine is renown for their variety of spiced sausages, pretzels, and beers that rival Dwarven craft. Hunting is a popular pastime, and because of that the Hienman are the best archers in the Empire. They also have bred a variety of dogs purposed for many tasks. Their population is estimated to be 2.2 million. Eastrean Eastreans tend to have dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. They have an average height of 5'9. Their diet consists of berries, mushrooms, potatoes, cabbage, carrots, onions, bread, butter, beef. They mainly eat soup and bread. Their drink of choice is vodka. Eastreans are known for their agriculture, and their Duchy is known as the breadbasket of the Empire. They also have a strong equine culture, with draft horses being used commonly as transport and for agriculture, and horse racing being a popular form of entertainment. Their population is estimated to be 3.4 million. Flüstnorge Flüstnorge tend to have platinum hair, grey eyes and pale skin. They have an average height of 6'2. Their diet consists mainly of fish, horse, mutton, deer, elk, potatoes, berries, fowl, wildgreens and seabird eggs. Their drink of choice is mead. Flüstnorge are known for their fishing culture, fishing rods are abundant, and nearly every family has a boat. Flüstnorge are a blend of Rakgäran and Hienman, and tend to also carry to stereotype of being ragged barbarians. It is true, however, that many Flüstnorge raid tropical islands and establish colonies. Their population is estimated to be 760,000. Uitgestan Uitgestans are infamous for their native religion's resistance to the authority of the church. They instead remain firm in their ancestor, and spirit worship - similar to the Rakgäran. Their primary God is Faerune, and his priests are the people of authority in Uitgestan culture. They live predominately in woodland communities and groves, and have few cities. They have brown hair, green eyes and pale skin, with an average height of 6'1. Their diet mainly consists of berries, fowl, chicken, pork, herbs, eggs, honey and wildgreens. Their population is estimated to be 820,000. Rakgäran Rakgäran, men of the North, are infamous for their long raiding ships, stylised beards and round shields. They have violet eyes, platinum blonde or red hair, and porcelain white skin. The diet of the Rakgäran almost entirely consists of meat, predominately fish. They have adapted to live in their cold environment so much so that occasionally some are born with blue skin, indicating a Vînta. These Vînta, a class of warrior priests, may "unlock" the knowledge and skills from their pasts lives, and if powerful enough can see through time - or so the rumours say. They worship only their ancestors and the land, acknowledging no God. Their population is estimated to be 1.2 million. Carolian (Imperial Bloodline) Carolians are descendants of the first Emperor Justinius. They have tan skin, blonde hair and blue eyes with an average height of 6'2. Carolians tend to be merchants, nobles, priests and generals, and are distributed randomly throughout the Empire rather than concentrated in a Duchy. They are known for their high magical affinity for divine magic relating to Aurorae, making many of them clerics and paladins. Almost every single Carolian can cast Light. 4/5 Carolians typically have a magical affinity high enough to cast spells. Their population is estimated to be 15000. Maithorian Maithorian humans always appear sick, with thin, pale, frail-looking bodies that are tinged a slight shade of green, despite being in perfect health. They tend to have dark brown or black hair, that is unusually greasy. Maithorians thrive within the various marshes, wetlands and bogs of The Ailtorshian Region. As such, their militaristic tactics differ from most other nations. They excel in guerrilla warfare, taking advantage of the tough terrain of their homeland. They primarily use bows and spears in combat, which are often poisoned. Their staple diet consists of various types of cultivated moss, algae and fungi. They do consume meat, however. A popular choice is the meat of the Larmshlasan, an animal that resembles a rhinoceros beetle the size of a large dog. Maithorians worship Putris, Lady of Death and Disease. They are known to be the origin of Putris' Pestilence, one of the most deadly and feared diseases in all of Crelen, and are also immune to it. Most Maithorian spellcasters rely on divine magic, due to a lack of magical institutions. Although, the priests of Maithor appear to be more akin to some sort of Druid-Cleric fusion, relying just as much on nature as their own Deity. The Maithorian population is estimated to be 1 million people. Huizhou Huizhou are among the indigenous inhabitants of Xiousha, who lived a hunter-gatherer lifestyle prior to the migration of the Xiangmao, who taught the Huizhou their language, culture and civilisation. Huizhou are known for their extremely martial and militaristic society, utilising the Way of the Fist, which is a perversion of the pacifist Xiangmao teachings. Huizhou society has a strict hierarchy of aristocracy, generals, priests, tradesmen and peasants. Huizhou have brown eyes, black hair and an epilantic fold. Their average height is 5'8. Their diet consists mainly of exotic fruits, pork, mushrooms, noodles, fish, rice, beans and chicken. Most peasants however subsist on a diet of rice and herbs only. Huizhou are also known for their method of making tea which can empower the consumer's ki energy. The Huizhou people are located in the center of Xiousha in a cluster of kingdoms and regions known as the "Middle Kingdoms". They can also be found on the surface of the Umbren Imperium as slaves, and on the border regions of Xiangmao. Their population is estimated to be 5 million. Knimboan Knimboans are an extinct race of extremely intelligent humans that lived around the modern day Duchy of Aressen / Kingsland area in an electocracy known as Knimboas. They were shorter than other humans, being on average 5'5. They had extremely pale skin, brown or blue eyes and no hair due to living underground for centuries. They also often suffered from shortsightedness. Knimboans had very advanced technology beyond our current comprehension, which can see seen from the fragments of the civilisation stored in ArchOne. It is believed that they were granted incredible knowledge and intelligence from the now dead-god Odus, who was drained immensely for acting so directly on the material plane. They lived in underground cities, each of which experimented on a different groundbreaking area of science and magic. One example is the ruins of Agmoor, a smaller research outpost centered around drawing energy from the leylines and manipulating it using an alloy known as Cheunyx; which is unable to be replicated. Category:Races